


Razorblade Shine

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had enough of his thinning hair, and asks Erik to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razorblade Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015](http://professorofeljay.dreamwidth.org/2732.html).

The line receding. The thinning. It depressed Charles to see his once lush hair disappear year after year. So much that he had made a decision : all or nothing. He opened the box in front of him and took the razor out. "Erik !" he called. "I need your help !"

 

Less than a minute after, Erik knocked on his door. "Come in," Charles said.

 

Erik entered Charles' room. "What is it that you want me to do ?"

 

"Could you shave my head ?" Charles asked, holding out the thin blade. It vibrated in his hand when Erik took control of it, and warmed with the effect of his lover's power. A hot knife felt unnatural, and Charles must have broadcasted his uneasiness, because Erik soon let go of the razor.

 

"Would you rather I use my hand instead ?"

 

Charles shrugged. "Whatever. I trust you."

 

Smiling, Erik walked to him and took the razor, putting it away in his pocket. With cisors, he cut Charles' hair really short. Afterwards, he plunged a hand towel in the bowl of hot water Charles had prepared. He wetted Charles' scalp thoroughly, then applied a large dose of shaving cream. The razor slid on his skin like skate on ice, tracing abstract figures in the white foam.

 

Sitting still, Charles looked at his reflection in the mirror. At the way Erik's slender fingers moved across his skull too, and his lover's intense focus. He repressed shivers.

 

When all remaining hair was removed, Erik wiped Charles' head with a wet towel. He threw the razor in the bowl of water, and brought everything in the bathroom to clean later.

 

Left alone, Charles stared at his shiny skull. Sure, he looked different, but he didn't think he was less handsome.

 

"No, you're not," Erik replied to his statement when he came back.

 

"Broadcasting again ?"

 

Erik kissed his head. "Mmmh mmmh." He stood behind him and looked in the mirror. He brushed Charles' scalp with the tip of his fingers, lost in thoughts.

 

"Wow !" Charles startled. "Really, Erik ? That's the effect my shaved head has on you ?" The images running through his lover's mind were quite explicit.

 

"I can't help it. It's so smooth and sexy..." He made a gesture towards Charles' crotch. "Would you mind if..."

 

The offer was unexpected. And weirdly exciting. He didn't have time to think of an excuse, so Charles agreed with a nod.

 

"Stay here. Undress while I'm getting what I need." Erik ran out of the room.

 

Charles did as he was told, and, when Erik came back with another bowl full of water, a couple of towels and the sharp razor, Charles lay down naked on the bed. Half hard already at the prospect of Erik touching him and handling him in such a way, with a dangerous object in his hand.

 

Erik grinned at Charles' state of arousal. "Good, it'll be easier." He knelt between Charles' thighs, putting his tools on the blanket besides him. "Do you still trust me ?" he asked. The quiver in his voice came equally from his desire and his nervousness.

 

Charles swallowed. Of course he trusted Erik. The one he couldn't trust was himself. Keeping still in such circumstances could prove harder than he thought. He nodded eventually.

 

It didn't take long for him to get fully hard when Erik rubbed some shaving cream on the delicate flesh of his crotch. He couldn't help the moan that passed his lips either. The feeling of his lover's hand on his cock was just too much.

 

Erik's arousal became obvious too. His face had turned pink and his breath shallow and fast. Nonetheless, he seized the razor and shaved a small band of Charles' pubic hair.

 

The blade was cold, Erik's hand hot, and the contrast fueled the furnace of Charles' desire. It felt too good. He closed his eyes, focusing on Erik's moves around his member, none of them relieving the tension of his state. Overwhelmed with frustration, he whined and shifted slightly. The nip of the blade surprised him. "Oww !"

 

Erik applied a towel on the wound. "It's nothing." He replaced the thick cotton with his mouth.

 

Charles started. Erik's tongue on his sensitive skin felt heavenly and, at this point, he didn't care about the half-finished shaving job. "Please, Erik." He felt his lover's smile against his flesh, then nothing. "Erik ?"

 

"I don't like the taste of shaving cream," Erik replied before wrapping Charles' cock in a wet towel, leaving him speechless. Up and down, he wiped the foam from Charles' member, teasing him at the same time.

 

Soon, Charles became impatient. "Erik, I'm pretty sure there's no cream left."

 

"And I'm pretty sure I can find some more," Erik said before engulfing Charles' cock in his hot wet mouth.

 

Charles rolled his eyes, both at the bad dirty line and the sensation on his member. Erik was good at blowjobs and he showed his skills once more, his tongue playing with his balls or teasing the head, his lips alternately tight and soft. Charles lost coherent thoughts along the way, and his mind broadcasted only his pleasure. It wasn't long before he came hard in Erik's mouth, without enough time to warn him. A hand on Erik's head, Charles kept him there until his orgasm receded.

 

At one point though, he had felt the vibration of his lover's moan, and he could only assume that Erik had come too. In his pants. Without Charles touching him. Charles locked the memory in his mind, for his next alone time.


End file.
